


Epilogue

by JayeRedfox



Series: Trouble from the Past [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's an epilogue to the story. Hope you enjoy it  :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an epilogue to the story. Hope you enjoy it :)

It had been a month and a half since the case with Jessica and the killer fairy. You and Sam had made up and things between you improved. Sam became much more attentive to you. He took notice whenever you were out of sorts. 

"Hey, Cas and I will be gone for few days, so don't go fornicating on everything." Dean had a bag slung over his shoulder and the keys to the Impala in his other hand.

"Dean if it's a case we can-"

"Hold it right there Sammy. You and Y/N oughtta sit a few cases out. Spend some time together and what not." Dean spoke waving a hand behind him still heading for the door.

Sam began to say something again and you stopped him placing your hand over his. He looked at you and you gave him a wink. 

"Oh and Sammy. I left you something. It's in my room in that place I keep things. I figure you'll have more use for than me." Dean winked at Sam and left the war room for the garage.

"What was that about?" You asked nudging Sam's knee underneath the table.

"I don't know. I guess I'll find out later. Right now you and I are going to spend some time together." Sam said giving a wide grin.

You laughed. It was a full enough laugh that it filled the room. The two of you spent the rest of the day together. You made dinner together, built a pillow fort, and had a movie marathon. At some point during "Aladdin" you had fallen asleep and Sam carried you back to the bedroom you now shared.

He laid you gently on the bed and tucked you in. When you looked comfortable enough he left for Dean's room. He had left it unlocked, something he never did when he left you or Sam in the bunker alone.

Sam walked over to the small desk in Dean's room. He pulled open the bottom drawer and lifted out the false bottom. Looking into the drawer there was a small velvet box, the last two bullets to the colt, and an old tattered picture of Dean holding Sam next to his mom's hospital bed when he was just a baby. There was a small letter laying underneath the velvet box. Written on it were the words 'For SAM' in Dean's handwriting.

Sam opened the letter and read it to himself.

Hey Sammy,

I've been thinking about things and I want you to take it. You have far more use for it then I do. And it's about time mom's ring found a good home. Besides you almost lost her once, don't lose her again.

Dean.

P.S. I swear if you screw this up Sammy I'll punch you.

 

Sam laughed and lifted the box from the drawer. He flipped it open and a small smile appeared on his face. He went over and sat on Dean's bed. He stared at the ring inside the box. It was small and simple. The diamond wasn't very big but that wasn't the point. The point was the meaning behind the ring. Sam closed the box and laid back on Dean's bed thinking about the conversation he had with Dean a week ago.

"How ya feelin' Sammy?" Dean said

"Alright I guess, things are still a bit rocky but they're slowly getting better." Sam took a swig of his beer. 

"You know Sam. If you really love her, you gotta find a way to keep her. Living the hunting life and trying to maintain a relationship is going to be hard." Dean was looking at his brother and rubbing the side of his glass.

"I know Dean." Sam let out a small chuckle, "You know I was thinking about proposing to her when it happened. I mean we've been really close since we met, and we would flirt quite a bit. I was just. I don't know. I was so scared of losing them like I did Jess. And in the end I did end up losing them." Sam was staring at the table now.

"Listen Sam, marriage is a real commitment." 

"I know Dean. I want that commitment though. I'm ready to move on you know. I'm done looking behind me all the time."

"Good. That's good Sam." Dean downed the rest of his brandy.

"Thanks."

"You'll need a ring." Dean spoke eyeing the bottle brandy at his side.

"Yeah. I don't know where that's coming from."

Dean smiled to himself. 

 

Tears fell down Sam's eyes. Knowing his brother was giving him their mom's old ring meant a lot to him. He knew how important their mom's things were to Dean. Sam didn't think there was a way to thank him, but he'd find one.

Sam sat up and brushed away the tears. He put the letter and the box in his pocket and left Dean's room. When he got back to your shared bedroom he hid both items somewhere you'd never find them. He took a quick shower and then got into bed with you. He couldn't wait to put his newly thought up plan into action.

 

It was the last night You and Sam would spend alone before Dean and Castiel came back. Sam had made you a special dinner and there was a candle in the middle of the table in the war room. It wasn't a fancy restaurant but it was nice.

Sam came out holding two plates of food. He was dressed in the tuxedo he normally used to be an agent. You looked at him surprised because you suddenly felt completely under dressed. You were in your special Avengers pajamas that Sam had bought you for your last birthday. Your hair was still pulled up. 

He watched you and laughed at the small panic you were in. You just blushed in return. Sam set the plates down and poured each of you a glass of cider.

"Cider?" You asked.

"Yup. It's your favorite after all."

"Cute. So what's for dinner?"

"Your favorite." It seemed like that was all Sam would say to you.

Your dinner with Sam went off without a hitch. It was full of laughs and intense discussions about favorite superheros, your powers, and the occasional mention about what happened between you while you were on the case.

Dinner ended and Sam quickly cleaned up the mess. He then led you to the viewing room. He walked over to a small record player in the corner of the room. He put on some music and smiled at you.

"My favorite?" You asked.

"Your favorite." He chuckled at you. Everything was perfect so far. 

Sam grabbed you by the waist and began twirling you around.

"Since when could you dance?"

Sam just shrugged and kissed your cheek. You danced to two songs before stopping. Sam holding you by the waist.

"Y/N?"

"Yes Samuel?" You giggled out before calming down.

Sam got down on one knee and dug into his suit pocket. You just stared at him in amusement. He was fumbling about with the small box and making strange faces as he went. 

Sam raised the box and opened it. "Y/N, you are... the best thing that has happened to me in a very very long time. And I lost you once. I don't want to lose you ever again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know being married to hunter probably isn't your ideal idea of a husband. And I know my being a hunter will make it that much harder for us to be together. But I'm more than willing to take on that challenge. So Y/N, will you marry me?" Sam was out of breath at this point and waiting in suspense for your answer.

"Sam. First of all. Stand up please." The look on Sam's face was of pure terror. He was afraid this was your way of saying no.

"Calm down Sam." He attempted to calm down but it didn't work.

"Second of all Samuel. How dare you think that your being a hunter would make me not want to marry you. Thirdly, I can't imagine anyone would make a better husband than you. So... Of course I'll marry you." You spoke softly and were holding Sam's hand.

He smiled largely and gathered you in a hug lifting you off the ground. You giggled and plead for him to put you down. He did so and proceeded to place the ring on your finger. You looked at it for a long time. It was beautiful. It was simple and small, but that's what you loved about it so much.

"It was our mother's." You looked up at Sam's words. "Dean let me have it. He figured I'd have more use for than he will. 

"It's beautiful Sam." You were crying now. You couldn't hold back the rush of emotions that were threatening to come out. 

"Sam! Y/N! We're back." Dean called out from the war room.

You and Sam went to meet them there. Dean was holding a duffel and a large box. You flung yourself at Dean and telling him thank you. Castiel just stood at the doorway and watched as you attacked Dean with hugs.

Sam gently pulled you from Dean and gave his brother a hug.

"What the hell is with all the hugging?" Dean shouted trying not to drop the box like he did the duffel.

You didn't respond and instead just showed Dean the ring. He smiled and pulled you in for another hug. "Good job Sammy." He mouthed to his brother.

You pulled away and bounced back over to Sam. 

"What's the box?" Sam pointed to it.

"Cursed item." Dean responded setting it gently on the table. 

Castiel came down from the door. He walked over to you all and congratulated you and Sam.

"Looks like we're going to Vegas Cas!" Dean cheered loudly.

The rest of the night ended in celebration. Castiel and Dean told you about their case. You told them all about your weekend with Sam. Almost all about it. You left the more explicit parts out. It was a long night. But it was one of the best you had in a long time.


End file.
